


double lives

by lovebeyondmeasure



Series: 2017 Tumblr-Prompted Drabbles [34]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, I'm Sorry, Light Angst, Please Let Karen Be Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 10:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11987562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/pseuds/lovebeyondmeasure
Summary: Who are you? she asked the woman in the mirror.





	double lives

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raisindeatre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raisindeatre/gifts).



She’d had to move.

Nearly dying somewhere made it hard to live there. So now it was a similarly-priced, similarly-cramped apartment, full of mostly the same things and a very different woman.

She sighed, dropping her bag. Dinner with Foggy and Matt had been so fun, until it wasn’t. Until the ghosts of their past selves showed up to share dessert.

She stared at herself in the bathroom mirror. She’d whispered heatedly at Matt about double lives and danger. But wasn’t this, too, a double life?

Who are you? she asked the woman in the mirror. Who have I become?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Karen Page: mirror (I'm excited to see what you're gonna do with this one, but oh god Tess it's going to be something sad isn't it)
> 
> blame raisindeatre for this, it's all her fault, disclaimer I believe Karen should be happy
> 
> Send me your own prompts and find more of my nonsense @ lovebeyondmeasure.tumblr.com


End file.
